Grzech Pierworodny
Saga Grzechu Pierworodnego jest multimedialną serią wymyśloną i opracowaną przez Akuno-P. Jest jedną z części, wymyślonej przez mothy'ego serii Kroniki Zła. Seria jest historią sprzed wydarzeń z reszty prac mothy'ego, obracająca się wokół proroctwa zniszczenia Magicznego Królestwa Levianty i przestępstwa popełnionego przez kobietę w lesie. Akcja Akcja dzieje się w Bolganii, fikcyjnym kontynencie w świecie wymyślonym na potrzebę serii, większość wydarzeń ma miejsce w zachodnim regionie, w Evillious. Główna fabuła ma jednak miejsce w północnej części regionu. Początkowo seria zaczyna się w czasach przed naszą erą, ale po urodzeniu Jasia i Małgosi, Kalendarz Evilious ustawia się i staje się centralnym harmonogram wydarzeń.Original Sin Story -Act 1- Booklet - Section 4. Moonlit Bear Ze względu proroctwa Marii Moonlit, Levianta odgrywa dużą rolę w wydarzeniach głównej serii.Original Sin Story -Act 1- Booklet - Section 1. Prophet Marry-Go-Round Kraje Magiczne Królestwo Levianta Duży i potężny naród w północnej części regionu Evillious. Swego czasu było jednym z najbardziej zaawansowanych technologicznie krajów. Levianta rywalizowała nawet z Imperium Tasan.Deadly Sin of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita Jego mieszkańcy czczą bliźniacze smocze bóstwa, Levię i Behemo.Original Sin Story -Act 2- BookletW tym czasie kraj był terroryzowany przez organizację przestępczą, Apocalypse.Original Sin Story -Act 1- Booklet - Section 3. Escape of Salmhofer the Witch Jednak przepowiednia Marii Moonlit zmieniła wszystko.Original Sin Story -Act 1- Booklet - Section 1. Prophet Marry-Go-Round Królestwo Elphegort Spokojny naród na południe od Levianty. Początkowo znany jako Heldogort, kraj podzielił się ze względu na wiarę w boga smoka Held. Magiczne Królestwo Levianty nazywało swoich zwolenników heretykami kultu i Elphegort cierpiało przez to na represje z sąsiadem.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 4, Section 1 Mówi się, że las w południowej części kraju zamieszkuje Held, który wcielił się w drzewo.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 1 Terminologia Grzech Pierworodny Magia Siedmiu Grzechów Głównych rodzi się w Evie Moonlit po kradzieży niemowląt - Jasia i Małgosi - a następnie zabiciu ich matki, Mety Salmhofer.Evils Kingdom Booklet - Part I. Moonlit Bear Po śmierci Ewy, uszkodzona magia objawia się wśród spalonych szczątków wiedźmy. Jej przybrane dzieci dzielą ją na poszczególne grzechy zanim Demon Grzechu rozproszy się na całym świecie.Chrono Story - 後に残った「始まりの罪」 僕らの手で七つに分けた Upiorne Dziecko Stworzone przez człowieka sztuczne dziecko do eksperymentów naukowych. Mają piętno społeczne i żyją trudnym życiem, z różnych powodów.Original Sin Story -Act 2- Booklet Proces tworzenia Upiornego Dziecka został prawdopodobnie utworzony w Leviancie i zakłada się, że został utracony po zniszczeniu kraju w Katastrofie Levianty. Grzech Zabronione urządzenie w kształcie arki w Leviancie,Original Sin Story -Act 2- Booklet więżące podwójnych smoczych bogów Levia-Behemo. Został on włączony do III okresu Świata.Heavenly Yard Maria Moonlit przepowiedziała, że to, co prowadzi do powstania projektu "Ma", przyniesie zagładę na Magiczne Królestwo.Project 'Ma' - ＜闇の遺産『罪』＞ それはやがて国を滅ぼす Maszyna została później wykorzystana przez Kiril by ożywić Ellukę Circulatię, powodując przy tym potworny wybuch, który wystarczył by zniszczyć Magiczne Królestwo Levianty, a nawet wpłynął na kraje sąsiednie; został ostatecznie pogrzebany z powodu katastrofy.Original Sin Story -Act 2- Booklet Boskie Nasienie Jeden z elementów procesu narodzin dla Projektu 'Ma'. Zapładnia się nim przyszłe kandydatki na matki, które mogą urodzić nowe wcielenie smoczych bogów.Project 'Ma' - 神の種を埋め込まれ ゆりかごの中 Jad Lek na pranie mózgu stosowany przez Adama Moonlit podczas pierwszego Projektu "Ma". Naukowiec wykorzystał lek by uwieść Evę Zvezda, a później, by przekonać ją, aby stała się kandydatką do projektu.Project 'Ma' - 『venom（洗脳薬）』を使えば簡単な事 Nosi oczywisty związek z Grzechem Pożądania i księciem Sateriasisem Venomania, którzy również mają podobną moc prania mózgu, aby uwodzić kobiety i manipulowania nimi według swojej woli ponad wiek później. Utwory Seria została wydana w nieco innej kolejności, niż przedstawiana w nich historia. Pierwszą wydaną piosenką było Abandoned on a Moonlit Night,Nico Nico Douga Posting-October 6, 2008- a następnie Moonlit Bear.Nico Nico Douga Posting-June 22, 2009- Od czasu wydania Original Sin Story -Act 1-, historia została opowiedziana w sposób bardziej liniowy będąc podzieloną na kilka" aktów ". Chociaż nie osiągając tę samą popularnością, jak niektórzy z jego drugiej serii, Grzech pierworodny historia stała się ważnym fabuła pomostowe do siedmiu grzechów głównych serii. Chociaż nie osiągnęła tak wielkiej popularności, jak niektóre piosenki z drugiej serii mothy'ego, seria Grzechu Pierworodny stała się ważnym tłem dla wydarzeń z sagi Siedmiu Grzechów Głównych. Lista utworów #Queen of the Glass #Project 'Ma' #Escape of Salmhofer the Witch #Moonlit Bear #Barisol's Child is an Only Child #Survival 'Ma' -Who Will Survive?- #Whereabouts of the Miracle -Catastrophe- #Recollective Musicbox #The Song I Heard Somewhere #Abandoned on a Moonlit Night #Chrono Story Książki Choć historia nie została opisana w żadnej light novel, historie z dwóch pierwszych piosenek Grzechu Pierworodnego zostały wspomniane w Waltz of Evil: The Deadly Sins of Evil Guidebook, często cytując oryginalny tekst piosenek w ilustrowanej historii. Postacie Eve Avatar.jpg|'Eve Zvezda'|link=Eve Zvezda Adam Moonlit.png|Adam Moonlit Seth Twiright.png|Seth Twiright Meta Salmhofer.png|Meta Salmhofer Hänsel.png|Hänsel Gretel2.png|Gretel Elluka Chirclatia.png|Elluka Chirclatia Irina Clockworker.jpg|Irina Clockworker Uwaga: ta lista zawiera tylko niektórych z głównych bohaterów ukazanych w serii. Aby uzyskać listę wszystkich, którzy pojawiają się lub są wymienieni, zobacz Listę postaci występujących w serii Grzechu Pierworodnego. Ciekawostki Koncept i powstanie *Seria jest częściowo inspirowany opowieścią braci Grimm "Jaś i Małgosia", oraz w pewnym zakresie Księgą Rodzaju, zwłaszcza grzechu pierworodnego i Upadku Człowieka. *Podział albumu na "akty" odzwierciedla strukturę wielu akt używany w sztukach, filmów i innych form przekazu. Kategoria:Serie Kategoria:Grzech Pierworodny